


Implication

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Implied Deaths, M/M, based on a scene from the game/anime of dr, mixed universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped inside a place with no escape was bad enough, but now Monokuma has decided to give all of Hope Peak's students a motive in which he hopes they will use to become the 'blackened'. But what was on Leon's video...?<br/>-Based on a headcanon that Lysandre and Leon are related-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implication

**Author's Note:**

> Leon and Lysandre look so bloody similar. How can they NOT be related (ignoring the fact that they're from completely seperate games... XD) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece I wrote based on that little theory of mine.

"It doesn't matter how much you try to provoke us, we are not going to kill!" Naegi shouted in retaliation, but it was to no avail. He should've realised by this point that there was no way he could argue with the being that was keeping them all held hostage there, but that didn't stop him from still trying.

"Now I get it." Monokuma said whilst hitting a bawled up paw against the other flat one, as if struck by a sudden idea. Although given everything he had put them through so far, it was unlikely that it just occurred to him in that moment. "And here I was wondering why nobody had committed a murder, despite having provided a location, characters, and a setting right out of a mystery novel. But now I know that there was something missing!"

"Missing? Like what?" Leon said with a look of dread on his face. A look which was mirrored by all the other students in the room as they waited for Monokuma to answer.

"Basically, a motive." Came the bear's answer after a few moments of silence had passed over them all. "On that note, I've left a gift for you all in the AV room." He said with a chuckle, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. It was unnerving to say the least, but not as unnerving as the spark that they'd seen in his black eye as he'd said 'a motive'.

"The AV room..." Naegi echoed, but didn't get anything as a reply that time. Although curious, none of them particularly wanted to find out what this 'motive' would be, and after finding out, they all wished they'd never gone to find out.

Wordlessly, the students all trudged towards the specified room, none of them knowing what to expect. They were surprised to find a table full of disks with their names quickly sketched onto them in what looked like black crayon.

Leon snatched the disk from the table and inserted it into one of the players in the room, as everyone else did the same. The worried glare on his features that had stayed there since 'a motive' had been mentioned remained as he sat himself down in front of the screen and put on the headphones. 'What was that mono-bastard up to now...?' He thought as he watched the loading screen come up; the spinning face of Monokuma himself. His expression was still the same, but he found it softening as the loading screen was then replaced with the image of his family.

They were all standing together in what looked like the garden of the Sycamore labs, surrounded by the Pokemon who lived there and all smiling happily at the camera as they spoke.

"Congrats bro," his step brother, Allan, spoke first. "To think, one of our own would get accepted into Hope Peak's Academy. I'll work hard to join you there someday!" The Charmander clutched in his arms mewed in agreement with a determined look upon its face that mirrored its trainer's. Leon smiled sadly, thinking that although he really wanted his brother with him, he would never want him to be trapped in a place like this that had no escape. He'd always loved travelling, so being locked up in here would be hell for him. He shook that from his thoughts for the moment and continued to watch the video.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time there, and make lots of friends too!" His step father, Augustine spoke next, placing a hand on Allan's shoulder as he used the other to wave. "And don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day, make sure to eat healthily, bathe regularly, change your underwear daily, and-"

The man stopped as he felt a hand placed on the top of his head, and turned to see Leon's father, Lysandre, shaking his head in disbelief. Leon couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. After all the drama of the last few days, it was nice to see something familiar and comforting. Even though Lysandre scolded Augustine, he was smiling, and after a second or two he turned to direct that smile at the camera.

"Make us proud, son."

The words shocked Leon, as he'd never heard such praise directed at him before. His father, although a great and inspirational man, hadn't had a lot of time to spend with him growing up, and he found that only recently since meeting Augustine, that the man had started to open up to him. That was the first time he'd ever said anything like that to him...

It looked like the man was about to say something more, but before he could the video footage cut out and was replaced with static. Leon frowned in confusion, thinking that it was an odd place to cut the video, but before he could move away or question it further, the footage came back. Although after seeing it, he wished he hadn't continued to look at all.

The shot was of the same location, except now it was all in ruins. Trees were either barren or uprooted in the background, with shards of broken glass littered amongst the grass. Above where some trees still stood, he could see that the glass dome surrounding the garden was smashed in. Although the surrounding scenery wasn't what made his eyes widen in shock and cause him to stand up with a start. What made him react in that way was the fact that the three members of his family, and even a few of the Pokemon from before, now lay motionless on the ground, all covered in dirt and blood...

He clutched a hand to his mouth and shook his head in disbelief; 'this can't be happening... It's not, right?!' He thought to himself desperately as he eyes stayed glued to the screen. 'No...'

"Oh my, what's happened to them?" Came the voice of Monokuma through the headphones, startling Leon. "Are they really dead? If you want to find out... You know what you must do."

As he said that, the words 'find out after graduation' flashed up for a few seconds, but then video then came to an end, and Leon now found himself staring at the reflection of his horrified facial expression. Glancing around the room, he saw similar expressions and reactions from the other students, and even one who ran out of the room crying.

He wanted to see his family again, to check that they were okay, but could he really kill someone in order to do so...? Both his father's were strong with their Pokemon, both being able to use mega evolution, but was that enough to protect themselves from whatever Monokuma had, or could send to harm them?

He had some serious thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
